1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system for communication between an external apparatus and a communication apparatus, a communication method, an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing program.
2. Background Art
As to communication apparatuses such as facsimile machines, a communication system can be configured with a plurality of communication apparatuses, in which data received from an external apparatus by the communication apparatus is stored in a storing unit of the communication system. Further, the communication system can be configured with a server that stores data such as image data received by a facsimile machine, and also a facsimile number of a transmission sender of the image data.
Conventional servers store image data and facsimile number in a given storing unit based on the facsimile number, and manages the image data. The image data and facsimile number stored in the server can be used for various purposes by a user. For example, the facsimile number can be used to transmit a response to a transmission sender of the image data.
When one facsimile machine transmits image data, the image data and the facsimile number of the one facsimile machine (i.e., transmission sender) is reported to a facsimile apparatus used as a transmission destination. For example, the facsimile machine apparatus that has received the image data identifies the facsimile machine used as the transmission sender of the image data based on the facsimile number of the transmission sender, or conducts a pre-set process. Therefore, it is desired to transmit image data from the facsimile machine used as the transmission destination in the previous communication that received the image data from the one facsimile machine used as the transmission sender. In this configuration, the facsimile number of the transmission sender can be registered as a facsimile number to the facsimile machine used as the transmission destination, in which the facsimile number used in the previous communication by the facsimile machine (i.e., transmission destination) corresponds to the facsimile number of the transmission sender.
In conventional servers, a user needs to check image data and facsimile number stored in the server to determine a facsimile machine to be used for transmission of image data. Then, a user moves to the facsimile machine determined to be used for transmission of image data, and transmits the image data to a facsimile machine to be used as transmission destination using the determined facsimile machine. Therefore, as to conventional servers, when transmitting image data using a facsimile machine that received image data in the previous communication, a greater load is required by the user, and transmission of image data becomes time-consuming process.